A Different Life
by Unknown Brilliance
Summary: One-shot.  A brief look at James and Harry's relationship, had Harry's parents never died.  Will contain Harry/Draco pairing. Rated T for very minor adult themes & nondescript mentions of spanking.


WARNINGS: totally AU, brief & nondescript spanking scene w/ references later, some very minor sexual referencing, and slash. You have been warned. Please do not comment to complain about any of the forementioned subjects.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, James/Lily, Lucius/Narcissa, Ron/Hermione

A/N: I know it's been a long time, but this story jumped out at me...it's just a one shot but I really like it. Please tell me what you think! R&R!

James Potter looked down at the small, fragile bundle in his arms. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. After all the bad things that he had done, with all of the horrible things going on in the world, it shouldn't be possible. Nothing so bright and pure and good could possibly exist in this war-torn, bleak world. Yet, there it was, the weight in his arms and the sound of the cries making it all too real. His son. He had a son. James Potter, whose middle name should have been Irresponsible, whose parents had refused to get him so much as a fish to look after, had a child. He had a beautiful, wonderful, perfect child. The best child in all the world, the brightest boy who ever did exist. He placed a kiss on the boy's forehead, and the child squirmed and wiggled and cried. James smiled and thought how special it was, to be put on this earth just so that this magnificent being could be born.

James whooped and picked up his boy, flying him through the air in his arms. "That's my boy! Say it again for me, son?" Little Harry clapped his hands and smiled in delight.

"Dada!" He cried happily. James smiled brilliantly and ran into the kitchen.

"Lily, Lily, he said Dada!" Lily, who had heard James say so hopefully since the boy had been born six months ago, said calmly,

"Of course he did, dear."

"Dada!" Harry chimed, demanding praise with a wave of his arms. Lily gasped and hugged the boy.

"Oh, that was lovely, Harry dear."

"I need to floo Sirius and Remus!" James said, running off to brag about his clever son. Lily shook her head. She could only imagine what James would do when Harry learned to walk.

"Daddy?" James Potter entered the house, was greeted by his four-year-old son.

"Yes son?"

"It's my birthday soon." The boy stated unnecessarily. James had already bought the boy a mountain of presents. He couldn't help spoiling his son.

"It sure is, kiddo."

"Can you teach me how to ride a broom?" Harry begged him. Wide, hopeful green eyes looked up and the small, cherubic face pouted adorably.

"Of course I will, Harry." Harry cheered and hugged his father at the waist, where he could reach.

"Thank you, Daddy!"

James Potter came home from work and was curious at the lack of greeting from his son, who was usually there to greet him. He went into the kitchen and kissed his wife, who looked at him seriously.

"James, I sent Harry to his room. He's being punished." James was surprised, Harry was usually a very well-behaved boy.

"What happened?"

"He got in a fight at school." Lily sighed. "He punched and bit the other child."

"That doesn't sound at all like him. I'll talk to him and make him apologize to the other boy."

"It was a girl, James. Her name was Pansy." James frowned and sighed, trying to think about what to do.

"That's very serious, Lily."

"I know, James. Do you remember what we talked about, when he was three and he colored on the walls?"

"Yes. Have you changed your mind, love?"

"I...I don't want him to grow up thinking hitting is okay, but I also don't want him to think he can get away with everything. I suppose it's come to this, though, James. I suppose you'll have to spank him." James sighed and nodded. He didn't like the idea of hurting his only child, but he also knew that he would have been even more of a prat as a child if his father hadn't tanned his hide.

"I'll go take care of it." James went up the stairs and entered his son's room, finding the six-year-old on his bed. "I heard what happened at school today."

"She was makin' fun of Dray, Daddy!" Harry said with a frown. "No one's 'llowed to tease my Dray."

"Who's Dray, Harry."

"He's my bestest friend Daddy, him an' Ron. Pansy made Dray cry. She made him sad, and it was really, really mean. So I made her cry." Harry said.

"Harry, it is not okay to hit or hurt girls. You need to respect women." James said. "I understand wanting to protect your friends, but you use your words and tell an adult next time somebody bothers you."

"Yes Daddy." Harry said sulkily.

"Now, Harry, what you did was very very naughty. I'm going to have to spank you." Harry's teary, big eyes caused guilt to course through James. But he steeled himself and put the boy over his knees, giving the boy six sharp smacks to his bottom. Then he rubbed the boy's back to stop the tears.

Seven-year-old Harry ran to his Dad when he got home, brandishing a piece of paper. "Dad! Dad! Look! I got 100% on my spelling test, and Ms. Ruth wants me to be in the spelling bee!"

"That's terrific son. How did you do on your math quiz?" The boy's smile dropped.

"I really tried, Dad, I swear."

"You did your absolute best?" James asked.

"I promise I did, Dad. My teacher wants you to sign it and to come in for a parent teacher conference." Harry said, blushing as he handed over the failed quiz. James looked at the sheet with confusion. Harry was doing so well in all of his other classes, why was he having such a hard time in math?

"Okay, how about we go upstairs and work on this together. Maybe we can figure out what you have a problem with."

"Dray offered to tutor me, Dad. He's really good at this math stuff. His dad owns a company and has him look over its' figures to practice. And he needs help in spelling. Ron's not doing so well in social studies, but he and I can help Draco with playing sports. Maybe we could have study groups."

"That sounds like quite a plan, son." James said, thinking of the unlikely friendship between Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy.

James sat down at the table and read his first letter from his son at Hogwarts. It had been hard letting the boy go. He knew he would cherish each of these letters, just as he knew that as his son got more comfortable the letters would get fewer and farther between.

_Dear Dad,_

_I got to Hogwarts fine. No, I didn't fall into the lake or get eaten by the Squid! I got sorted into Gryffindor, so did Ron and Draco. We're so glad we're all together. We met a girl named Hermione. She and Ron fight a lot. I think they'll be like you and Mum, though. I know that Ron really fancies her. The potions professor, Severus Snape, hates me. I've already got a week's detention with him. I botched up my potion and it kind of...no, it really exploded. Nobody was hurt! But a boy named Neville melted through his cauldron and he only got ten points taken off. It doesn't seem fair. Anyway, I hope you're doing well. Say hi to Uncle Siri and Uncle Remy for me. Tell mum thanks for the box of chocolates she sent me. _

_All my Love,_

_Harry_

James put down the letter. Apparently there were some things he needed to settle with Snape.

James looked at his fifteen-year-old son, who was fidgeting nervously. He had never seen Harry nervous to talk to him before. He looked at his son, who had sprouted up over the last couple of years. He was actually taller than James now, at 6' 2". That made it very awkward when they hugged, and even more so the few times he had to spank his son. The boy was very muscled from Quidditch and was a kind, compassionate teen that James was proud to be the father of. So he couldn't think why his boy looked so nervous.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right son?" He said comfortingly. Harry nodded, eyes adverted.

"Dad, I have something to tell you. Please, just hear me out and...and try not to hate me?"

"I could never hate you, son. I love you more than anything in the world." James said.

"I'm gay." Harry said quickly, as if he had to do so before he lost his nerve. James leaned back in shock. He tried to process this information and make sense of it, willed himself to imagine his son bringing home another boy for him to meet. Apparently, his silence unnerved Harry.

"I'm so sorry, Dad. I tried not to be. I...I can't help it. I'm sorry I've disappointed you. I understand if you're ashamed of me."

"Harry, stop." James said. "You will never disappoint me or make me ashamed of you by being who you are. I love you, you are my son and always will be. You are an amazing young man, Harry James Potter, and you should never be ashamed to love. Do you understand me?" James saw his son's eyes fill with tears of gratitude. He suddenly wished his son was smaller, so that the boy could sit on his lap as he had when he was younger and in need of a cuddle. As it was, however, James gave his son a one-armed hug, ruffled his hair, and smiled encouragingly. "Now, let's go tell your mother."

"Dad, this is Draco Malfoy." James wanted to say he knew, the boy was one of Harry's best friends. But he saw how his son held the small blonde's hand in his, how he looked adoringly at the other young man. James therefore smiled and shook hands with the boy, inviting him to sit down for dinner. Lily brought over dinner, chicken marsala. It was Draco's favorite dish. There were warm bread sticks too, which Harry loved. James smiled at his wife and squeezed her hand. They ate and talked. James talked about Quidditch, what the boys were thinking of as future careers, and his work at the Auror department. Lily spoke of how busy Mungo's was and their plans for the rest of the winter holiday. Harry, James noticed, often grasped Draco's hand or ran a hand through his hair. Draco returned these gestures with small smiles and looks of adoration. He then returned to his dinner, secure in the knowledge that his boy was in love and his mate loved him in return.

James Potter stood beside his son. "I am so proud of you, Harry James Potter." He said, then turned as everybody stood. Lucius Malfoy was walking his son down the aisle. Draco and Harry were dressed in the usual ceremonial wedding robes. Harry was wearing a dark green robe that accentuated his brilliant eyes with dark blue and brown embroidery. Draco was wearing a light blue robe with silver and white embroidery, which really brought out his pale features and icy blue eyes. There were also several pale green accents, which made the two robes mesh. The Potter and Malfoy parents were wearing their best dress robes. James' were a deep russet red with blue. Lily wore a dark purple color with blue. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, both so similar to their son in looks, both wore the same light blue shade as their son. Lucius wore his with a darker blue while Narcissa had a light purple. They stood and watched their sons marry. Then James watched his son slow dance, and he sent the two of on their honeymoon in Italy. He gave his son a pat on the back and handed him some lube. Neither commented. There were some things James did not have to know about his son, which definitely included what he did to his husband in bed.

James Potter looked down at the small, fragile bundle in his arms. This couldn't be real, couldn't be happening. But it was, this was his first grandchild. He looked over at his wife with a grin, then at the happy couple, Draco lying in the bed, exhausted and thrilled, Harry standing by his side beaming happiness but internally terrified. He looked down at the boy, at his black hair and bright blue eyes. Then he reluctantly gave the grandson to Lucius Malfoy, who equally grudgingly handed him another bundle, this one swathed in pink instead of blue. He smiled at the blond little girl with the bright green eyes. "What are their names?"

"We've named the boy Coby Florian. Colby means supplanter, like James, and Florian is flower, for our mothers. The little lady is Ellen Susanne, Ellen meaning light and Susanne meaning lily flower." Harry said. James went over to his child, his boy, and wrapped him in a tight hug. Harry relaxed in it, and hugged back just as tightly. "I love you, Dad." He whispered. And James once again thought how special it was, to be put on this earth so that Harry James Potter could exist.


End file.
